Harry Potter and the final frontier
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Nach dem 5.Schuljahr muss Harry lernen mit einigen Dingen umzugehen. Voldemort ist wieder aktiv und versucht Harry bei jeder Gelegenheit zu töten. Liebe, Hass & Tod begegnen Harry und seine Freunde...
1. Erinnerungen an ihn

**Hi!**

**Also, das hier ist eine Gemeinschaftsfanfiction in Zusammenarbeit mit Kathrin. Da wir uns allerdings gezofft haben und ich nicht mehr mit ihr rede bleibt alles an mir hängen...**

**Die ersten 4 ½ Kapitel sind bereits direkt nach HP5 geschrieben, deshalb auch der komische Schreibstil... Die weiteren Kapitel werden meinen gewohnten Stil haben...**

**Bitte reviewt mir, ja?**

**

* * *

**

**Dieses Kapitel wurde von LillyAmalia geschrieben!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Die letzten Erinnerungen an ihn**

Sirius und Bellatrix duellierten. Harry sah, wie Sirius dem roten Lichtblitz von Bellatrix auswich: Er lachte sie aus.

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch viel besser!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wider.

Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust. Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Harry ließ Neville los. Er sprang die Stufen hinunter und zog seinen Zauberstab, und auch Dumbledore wandte sich dem Podium zu. Es schien, als dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis Sirius stürzte. Sein Körper fiel rücklings durch den zerschlissenen Schleier, der von dem Steinbogen herabhing. Harry sah den zugleich angstvollen und überraschten Blick Ausdruck auf dem einst schönen und nun verwüsteten Gesicht seines Paten, als er durch den uralten Bogen fiel und hinter dem Schleier verschwand, der einen Moment lang flatterte wie in einem steifen Luftzug und dann wieder zur Ruhe kam. Sirius war nur gerade durch den Bogen gefallen, er würde jeden Moment auf der anderen Seite wieder auftauchen...

Aber Sirius tauchte nicht wieder auf.

„SIRIUS!", rief Harry. „SIRIUS!"

Er hatte den Boden der Senke erreicht, sein Atem ging keuchend und brannte. Sirius musste hinter dem Vorhang sein, er, Harry, würde ihn wieder hervorziehen...

Doch als Harry auf das Podium losspurtete, schlang ihm Lupin einen Arm um die Brust und hielt ihn zurück. „Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry-"

„Holt ihn, rettet ihn, er ist doch eben erst dadurch!"

„-es ist zu spät, Harry."

„Wir können ihn noch erreichen –"

Harry kämpfte verbissen und böse, doch Lupin ließ ihn nicht los.

„Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry... nichts... er ist fort"

* * *

Schweiß gebadet wachte der 15jährige Harry Potter auf. In seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Nacht für Nacht hatte er den selben Traum. Er war es satt, ständig Sirius' Tod zu sehen. Vor vier Wochen hatte Harry mit ansehen müssen, wie sein Patenonkel getötet wurde. Seit knapp drei Wochen ging er seinen Freunden aus dem Weg und er meldete sich nur um Bescheid zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge. Harry war sauer auf sich selbst: Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er Sirius, seinen Dad und Lupin als große Idioten bezeichnet. Er bereute es nun zu tiefst. Eine einsame Träne kullerte sein Gesicht runter. Schnell wischte der 15-Jährige diese weg und ging zum Fenster um ein wenig raus zu schauen. Plötzlich wich er zurück, da Hedwig von einem Botenflug zurückkam. Ihr war ein Brief ans Bein gebunden worden. Lustlos öffnete Harry diesen.

_Hallo Harry!_

_Danke für deine Antwort, doch Ron und ich hatten auf ein wenig mehr gehofft. Wir und auch der Rest der Weasleys (auch Percy), Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore und auch McGonagall, machen uns große Sorgen um dich. Bitte rede mit uns, wenn dich etwas quält. Wir wollen dir alle helfen, aber du musst es zu lassen._

Ob mich etwas quält? Super Frage! Ich habe meine Familie verloren, bin Teil einer dämlichen Prophezeiung und musste mit ansehen, wie Sirius starb.

_Ron, Ginny und ich wollten ab nächster Woche bis zum Ende der Ferien in die Winkelgasse fahren. Wir haben auch schon Zimmer. Es wäre schön, wenn du auch kommen würdest. Ein wenig Abwechslung ist immer gut. Sag uns Bescheid, ob du auch kommst, ja?_

_Bis bald._

_Hermine & Ron_

Harry nahm sich ein Pergament und seinen Federkiel und dachte kurz nach, was er seinen besten Freunden antworten soll, als er jemanden die Treppe raufgehen hörte. Er öffnete leise die Tür und spähte in den dunklen Flur, doch es war nichts zu sehen.

„Hier ist sein Zimmer", flüsterte jemand, doch die Stimme konnte Harry nicht zu ordnen. Schnell schloss er die Türe wieder, suchte seinen Zauberstab, hielt diesen für alle Fälle bereit, legte sich ins Bett und tat so als würde er schlafen. Leise ging die Tür auf und zwei Männer traten ein.

„James erzählte mir kurz nach Harrys Geburt, wie gerne er seinem Sohn beim Schlafen zusah. Ich glaube, Sirius hätte ihn auch gerne schlafen gesehen. Er liebte ihn wie seinen eigenen Sohn, nicht zuletzt, weil Harry das Kind seines besten Freundes war..."

Diese Worte trafen Harry schwer. Wieder war die Rede von seinem Dad und Sirius. Jetzt hatte er die Stimme erkannt: Es war Remus Lupin.

„Harry tut mir leid. Jetzt hat er nur noch uns. Er hat seine engsten Verwandten verloren und alles nur wegen Du- weißt- schon- wem. Es tut mir so leid!"

Auch diese Stimme hatte er jetzt wieder erkannt: Mr Weasley.

„Hört auf! Ich brauche kein Mitleid! Ich will nur meine Ruhe! Lasst mich endlich zufrieden!", schrie Harry. Er war schnell aufgesprungen und hatte das Licht an gemacht. Mr Weasley und Lupin waren so überrascht, dass sie rücklings gegen den Schreibtisch stießen.

„Harry, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte ihn Rons Vater.

„Was machen Sie beiden denn hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht"

„Es tut uns Leid, aber Professor Dumbledore hält es für besser, wenn du mit jetzt mit uns zum Grimmauldplatz kommst", meinte Lupin.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen! Ich will einfach nur alleine gelassen werden"

„Harry, bitte komm mit."

Ein paar Minuten vergingen ohne das jemand etwas sagte. „Du willst nicht mit, weil Sirius das Haus gehörte, oder?", fragte Lupin vorsichtig und kam ein paar Schritte näher an Harry ran.

Harry schaute nur zu Boden und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, denn Lupin hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen, doch er versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Vorsichtig kam Lupin Harry entgegen, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, um einfach nur da zu sein, doch Harry wich zurück.

„Dumbledore dachte sich schon, dass du nicht mit willst, deshalb wohnen wir zur Zeit alle in Hogwarts. Das wird vorerst auch so bleiben. Weißt du was? Wir kommen später so gegen 10 Uhr noch einmal wieder, dann kannst du dich noch von den Dursleys verabschieden. In Ordnung?", schlug Mr Weasley vor.

Harry nickte nur. Lupin und Mr Weasley waren wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden. Nachdenklich ging er zu Bett und schlief trotz der Aufregung bald wieder ein.

* * *

Harry wachte früh am Morgen auf und als er zum Frühstück in die Küche ging, war der Rest der Familie schon versammelt. Nach dem Frühstück war Dudley schnell aus dem Haus. Harry erzählte Tante Petunia, dass er heute abreise.

„Aber was ist mit dem Versprechen, dass ich gab?"

„Na ja, Professor Dumbledore will, dass ich jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts soll. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen"

„Okay"

* * *

Pünktlich um 10 Uhr erschienen Mr Weasley und Lupin wieder.

„Bist du fertig, Harry?", fragte Lupin.

Harry nickte, verabschiedete sich von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, Mr Weasley nahm seinen Koffer und die drei benutzten einen Portschlüssel, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

* * *

Sie landeten sanft in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts.

„Harry!", rief Hermine und kam auf ihn zu gelaufen.

Ihr folgten Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Mrs Weasley, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody und Tonks.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Kumpel", meinte Ron.

Harry grinste, aber es war nur ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Der Rest schüttelte ihm die Hand. Mrs Weasley nahm ihn in den Arm. Sanft drückte Harry sie von sich weg.

„Ich habe heute Nacht nicht besonders viel geschlafen, deshalb würde ich mich gerne ein wenig hinlegen", erklärte er schließlich, da er endlich wieder seine Ruhe haben wollte.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr stört den Jungen beim Schlafen!", fauchte Mrs Weasley.

„Ja es ist gut Molly", beruhigte ihr Mann sie.

„Ich würde aber gerne vorher noch kurz mit dir reden, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

„Mir ist jedoch nicht nach Reden zu Mute. Ich will überhaupt nicht reden und besonders nicht über James, Lily und Sirius!", stellte er klar.

„Ihr schlaft in euren Schlafsälen. Wir können auch später noch reden", sagte Dumbledore gelassen und Harry ging zügig nach oben in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors.

* * *

Dort stellte er seinen Koffer ab, legte sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Warum lassen sie mich nicht endlich in Ruhe? Ich will doch einfach nur alleine sein!

* * *

„Was ist denn in den gefahren? Vor den Ferien war er doch ganz normal!", meinte Ron baff nach Harrys Auftritt.

„Das ist doch kaum zu übersehen, oder? Er trauert. Er hat seine ganze Familie verloren. Du wärst auch so drauf", sagte Hermine altklug.

„Remus, kann ich Sie bitte mal sprechen?"

„Ja natürlich Albus" Lupin und Dumbledore gingen in das Büro von Lupin.

* * *

„Wie Harry mit der Situation umgeht gefällt mir nicht, Albus."

„Mir auch nicht. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn"

„Er nennt seine Eltern beim Vornamen. Sonst hat er meistens Mum und Dad gesagt."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube er macht sich Vorwürfe"

Dumbledore schreckte auf und Lupin erzählte ihm, was Harry im Denkarium gesehen hatte und wie er darauf reagiert hatte.

„Das erklärt so einiges"

„Harry? Bist du wach? Es gibt Mittagessen", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ich bin wach. Warte, dann komm ich mit."

„Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?"

„Ganz in Ordnung und deine?"

„Die waren auch okay. Hermine hat mich die ganze Zeit dazu verdonnert zu lernen, als ob ich nichts Besseres vorhätte", meinte Ron finster.

Harry lachte, aber es war kein gekünsteltes Lachen, es war echt. Seit Wochen konnte er zum ersten Mal wieder lachen.

Hermine hatte vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm gewartet und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Essen in die Große Halle.

* * *

In der Mitte stand ein Tisch gedeckt für alle, die Harry begrüßt hatten.

„Oh Harry. Schön das du auch gekommen bist. Setzt euch!"

Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle satt und Harry fühlte sich recht wohl, aber jemand fehlte und derjenige war Sirius.

„Kommst du mit nach London?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nee, ich wollt ein wenig lernen"

Lupin und Dumbledore tauschten besorgte Blicke.

„Ein wenig Abwechslung würde dir gut tun, Harry. Geh doch mit. Du musst noch das ganze Schuljahr über lernen", versuchte Lupin Harry umzustimmen.

„Erst soll ich her kommen und dann soll ich wieder wo anders hin. Also, so langsam sollten Sie sich alle mal entscheiden. Entschuldigung, aber ich leg mich wieder hin!"

* * *

Sauer stand er auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Er döste vor sich hin als Dumbledore plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Warum weichst du allen aus, Harry?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger"

„Du vermisst Sirius schrecklich, nicht wahr?"

„Ob ich ihn vermisse? Nein, warum sollte ich auch! Er war mein Patenonkel und der beste Freund von James. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich wollte bei ihm leben, wenn seine Unschuld bewiesen wurde", rief Harry in Rage.

„Warum nennst du deine Eltern beim Vornamen?"

„Ich.. ich... ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich glaube du willst dir einreden sie seien nicht deine Eltern."

Das war zu viel für Harry. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Es war ihm peinlich vor dem Schulleiter zu weinen, aber er tat es. Dumbledore nahm ihn in den Arm. Das tat Harry gut. Endlich konnte er weinen, ohne dass jemand großartig Fragen stellte. Dumbledore war einfach nur für Harry da und genau das brauchte er. Er weinte viel und lange. Auch wenn Harry in Dumbledores Arm weinte, versuchte dieser nicht Harry zu beruhigen.

* * *

Nach einigen Stunden waren Harrys Tränen verebbt, als Dumbledore sanft sagte: „Weine immer, wenn dir danach ist. Wir verstehen dich alle und wollen dir helfen, aber du musst es auch wollen!"

Harry nickte, während er die letzten Tränen aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen.

„Oh schon so spät. Kommst du mit zum Essen?"

„Okay. Ich komme gleich nach"

Dumbledore verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Wenige Minuten später folgte auch Harry.

* * *

„Harry, warte mal kurz", meinte Lupin, als alle aus der großen Halle raus waren. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ich vermisse Sirius auch. Er war einer meiner besten Freunde"

Harry schaute nur zu Boden. Er wollte nicht in Lupins Augen sehen.

„Er hat viele Sachen von sich und seiner Familie in seinem Haus. Wir wollten dich erst fragen, ob du sie durchsehen willst, oder ob wir das machen sollen"

Harrys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Aber wenn du es nicht machen willst, dann machen wir das natürlich. Wir verstehen das", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Ich...ich werds machen, aber alleine. Ich brauche keinen, der auf mich aufpasst!" Harry versuchte seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, aber es gelang ihm nicht; Sie klangen wie Worte eines verzweifelten Teenagers.

Lupin schien es gemerkt zu haben. „Du brauchst es wirklich nicht zu machen, wenn du nicht willst."

„Ich mach es, klar?" Seine Worte klangen nun sehr zornig.

„Na gut, aber Professor Dumbledore will nicht, dass du alleine gehst. Soll dich jemand bestimmtes begleiten?"

„Es ist mir egal"

„Dann sehen wir morgen beim Frühstück weiter. Schlaf gut Harry."

* * *

Harry nickte und eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen schon Ron und Hermine am Feuer.

„Hi Harry", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

Er setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. „Was machen eigentlich deine Eltern hier, Ron?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ach, der ganze Orden des Phönix wohnt neuerdings hier in Hogwarts bzw. im dritten Stock. Sie haben extra alles da umgebaut, damit jede Familie auch ihre Privatsphäre hat", erzählte Ron eifrig. „Meine Eltern haben den Fuchsbau verkauft und sind wie Percy, Charlie, Bill und Natalja, Tonks, Moody und Lupin hier hergezogen. Ich werd wohl nie diese dämliche Schule los!"

Hermine hatte ihre Du-weißt-genau-du-musst-zur-Schule-und-hier-bist-du-sicherer Mine aufgesetzt.

„Wer ist Natalja?"

„Das ist Bills Verlobte. Die haben sich vor vier Monaten kennen gelernt. Sie ist ganz okay und ist auch im Orden"

Die drei schwiegen sich an; keiner wollte etwas Falsches sagen. Minute für Minute verstrich.

„Worüber hast du mit Dumbledore geredet?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Harry zuckte kaum vernehmbar zusammen. „Ähm, er fragte nur wie es mir so geht. Mehr aber auch nicht."

„Wo ist Ginny?"

„Ron, sie ist oben in unserem Schlafsaal. Sie war müde und wollte früh schlafen gehen."

„Ach ja. Wir müssen uns in den Ferien den Schlafsaal mit Hermine und Ginny teilen. Dumbledore meinte es sei nicht besonders gut, wenn wir alle soweit auseinander schlafen", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Ich geh jetzt auch ins Bett. Nacht!" Ron ging in den Schlafsaal hoch und legte sich auch schlafen.

„Harry, ich bin da, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich für dich jederzeit da"

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann einfach nicht über .." Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig Sirius Namen aus zu sprechen.

„Na ja du weißt das du dich jederzeit an mich wenden kannst. Schlaf gut" Harry nickte. Er döste vor sich hin. Er wollte nicht einschlafen, um nicht schon wieder Sirius Tod zu träumen.

* * *

Erst sehr spät in der Nacht fand er den Weg in sein Himmelbett. Aber kaum war er in seinem Bett, hatte er auch schon wieder einen Albtraum.  
Harry rannte um sein Leben. Er wollte stehen bleiben, um zu sehen wer ihn jagte, doch seine Füße trugen ihn einfach weiter. Schrille, aber auch angsterfüllte Schreie waren zu hören. Es klang so, als würden Leute gefoltert werden. „Bald ist es so weit. Bald wird dieses dumme Balg sterben. Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte der dunkle Lord. „Ja es ist alles fertig!" „In zwei Tagen wird es geschehen. Haltet euch alle bis dahin zurück. Wir dürfen dieses Mal nichts riskieren. Haltet euch an meine Anweisungen, sonst ereilt euch das selbe Schicksal wie Wurmschwanz!" Die Todesser nickten und disapparierten. Lord Voldemort lachte herzhaft.

* * *

Harry wachte schreiend auf. Er konnte sich nicht orientieren und seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer, vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

„Harry! Wach auf, Harry!", rief Ron besorgt.

„Ich geh Hilfe holen", flüsterte Ginny und verließ schnell den Schlafssaal.

„So schlimm war es noch nie. Er scheint gar nicht zu reagieren", versuchte Ron Harrys Schreie zu übertönen.

Ihm war speiübel und er übergab sich. Ron drehte Harry schnell zur Seite. Hermine schrie auf. Harry vernahm viele hastige Schritte und ein aufgeregtes Gespräch von mehreren Personen. Alles was er hörte schien von weit weg her zu kommen.

„Harry wach auf! Es war nur ein Traum!", rief Professor Dumbledore und ohrfeigte ihn mehrmals, aber Harry kam nicht zu sich.

Er hörte jemanden im Hintergrund schluchzen. Er erhielt noch eine Ohrfeige und diese schien zu wirken; Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich und konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Ihm war immer noch speiübel. Dumbledore hielt ihn fest. Harrys Atem war schwer und flach und sein Puls raste wie wild.

„Geht wieder schlafen. Ich kümmer mich um Harry", sagte Dumbledore von weit her. Allen stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Widerwillig verließen die Erwachsenen den Schlafsaal und gingen wie Hermine, Ron und Ginny wieder ins Bett.

* * *

Dumbledore zauberte Harry auf eine Trage und brachte ihn in sein Büro. Dort legte er Harry vorsichtig auf ein Sofa und deckte ihn zu.

„Was hast du gesehen, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore sanft und vorsichtig.

Harry wusste nicht wie er sagen sollte. „Ich werde... er wird mich töten!"

Einen Moment lang glaubte Harry Angst in Dumbledores Augen zu sehen. „Hat Voldemort gesagt wann? Es ist wichtig, dass du es mir sagst"

„In zwei Tagen."

„Hör zu, wir alle lassen nicht zu, dass dir was geschieht! Es wird irgendwann der Tag der Entscheidung kommen, aber noch nicht jetzt. Ich bitte dich, tu nichts Unvernünftiges. Egal was passiert, denk an meine Worte!"

Harry nickte.

„Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich bleib bei dir."

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Ihm graute es vor seinen Träumen „Ich bin gar nicht mehr müde. Ich geh wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Der Traum hat dich geschwächt. Du solltest wirklich etwas schlafen!"

„Mir geht's gut. Ehrlich!"

„Warum wehrst du dich so schlafen zu gehen? Träumst du mehr von Voldemort, als du mir eben gesagt hast?"

„Nein. Ich bin einfach nur nicht müde!"

Dumbledore schaute ihn an. „Wo von träumst du? Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Egal was es ist. Ich werd es keinem sagen!"

„Sirius", sagte er schlicht.

„Was denn?"

„Wie er stirbt. Ich will das nicht mehr sehen! Nacht für Nacht träum ich dasselbe"

Dumbledore ging zu einem Schrank hinüber und holte eine längliche Flasche raus. „Hier trink das. Der Trank sorgt für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Es wird dir gut tun!"

Harry kannte diesen Trank. Erst vor zwei Jahren hatte er diesen getrunken. Er nickte, trank und schlief noch einige Stunden ohne irgendeinen Traum.

* * *

Am Vormittag hörte Harry, der im Halbschlaf war, wie es an der Tür klopfte. Dumbledore öffnete die Türe leise und jemand trat ein.

„Und wie geht es Harry?", fragte Mrs Weasley.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Lassen Sie uns nach nebenan gehen um ihn nicht zu wecken."

Beide gingen ins Nebenzimmer. Harry lag noch einige Minuten auf dem Sofa, bis er aufstand. Im selben Moment kamen Mrs Weasley und Dumbledore wieder in den Raum.

„Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Mrs Weasley freundlich, aber auch sehr besorgt.

„Jaaah, ging so."

„Ich bring dir gleich was zu frühstücken."

„Molly, das ist nicht nötig. Harry und ich kommen gleich zu euch anderen", warf Dumbledore ein und Mrs Weasley ging. „Du gehst dich am Besten anziehen. Wir sehen uns gleich in der Großen Halle", meinte Dumbledore. Harry nickte und auch er ging.

* * *

Er beeilte sich nicht sonderlich, doch nach 20 Minuten saß er schließlich am Tisch in der großen Halle. Er hatte bemerkt, wie ihn alle ansahen; sie schienen Angst zu haben, er könnte jeden Moment umfallen. Harry war immer noch übel, deshalb aß er Mrs Weasley zu liebe wenigstens einen Toast.

„Harry, mein Lieber, du musst mehr essen! Du siehst ganz ausgemergelt aus!"

_chrm, chrm_. Lupin räusperte sich.

„Was denn? Er sieht doch ganz abgemagert aus. Ihr solltet noch mal ein Machtwort mit seinen Verwandten reden"

„Beruhig dich endlich, Molly. Wenn er keinen Hunger hat, dann hat er eben keinen Hunger. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr", wies Mr Weasley seine Frau in die Schranken. Mrs Weasley wandte sich darauf hin wieder ihrem Essen zu. Das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

* * *

**TBC?**

**Please review!**


	2. Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz Nr12

**Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf**

Als Harry nach dem Frühstück die Halle verließ, hielt Lupin ihn auf. Eigentlich war Harry nicht zum Reden zu Mute.

„Sicher, dass du das machen möchtest, Harry?", fragte Lupin um Gewissheit zu haben, dass Harry nichts tut, was er gar nicht möchte.

„Ich mach es!" „Gut. Ist es dir recht, wenn Moody und ich dich begleiten?"

„Ist okay."

„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier!"

Harry sagte nichts und ging in den Schlafsaal, um sich Bilder von seinen Eltern anzusehen.

XXX

Als Harry gegangen war traten Moody, Dumbledore, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Tonks und McGonagall aus einem Nebenzimmer.

„Er sollte nicht gehen", meinte Tonks.

„Er distanziert sich zu sehr von seinen Freunden", meinte McGonagall.

„Distanz zu Freunden ist immer gut, doch Distanz aus Trauer ist schlecht", warf Moody ein.

Mrs Weasley warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Sprechen Sie über Harry?", fragte eine ruppige Stimme hinter ihnen.

Alle zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen. Es war Hagrid.

„Hagrid, schön Sie zu sehen. Ja wir haben gerade über Harry geredet."

„Der Arme. Hat alle verloren! Ist er schon da?"

„Ja. Er ist oben im Gemeinschaftsraum."

XXX

Hagrid klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür des Schlafsaals. Das Klopfen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte das Bild von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern aufgeschlagen.

„Ja!"

Hagrid trat ein.

„Hallo Harry", sagte er.

„Oh, hallo..."

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut", log Harry.

„Ich hab ein wenig aufgeräumt und da hab ich noch ein paar Bilder von James, Lily und Sirius gefunden..."

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Na ja ich dachte du willst sie vielleicht haben."

„Danke."

Beide schwiegen sich an.

„So, ich muss wieder gehen. Komm doch einfach mal vorbei, wenn du willst"

Harry nickte und Hagrid ging. Er schaute sich die neuen Bilder an. Auf dem einen waren Lupin, Pettigrew, Sirius, sein Dad, und seine Mum, die ihn, Harry, liebevoll im Arm hielt. Sein Dad und seine Mum schauten sich noch verliebter an als auf dem Hochzeitsfoto. Auf einem anderen Bild waren nur sein Dad und Sirius. Beide lachten um die Wette. Sie waren die besten Freunde. Das sah man ihnen an.

XXX

Kurze Zeit später wartete er in der Eingangshalle auf Moody und Lupin. Beide kamen aus der Richtung vom Lehrerzimmer.

„Bereit?", knurrte Moody.

Harry nickte. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und ihm war übel - gleich war er wieder in Sirius Haus, aber dieses mal ohne ihn.

„Wir benutzen einen Portschlüssel. Komm her Harry!"

Alle drei berührten den Schlüssel.

XXX

Sekunden später standen sie in der Küche des Hauses. Harry war nun so schlecht, dass er glaubte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

„Wir warten hier unten. Du weißt ja wo sein Zimmer war. Ruf, wenn du was brauchst", sagte Lupin.

Harry ging langsam nach oben in Sirius Zimmer. Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, schaute er sich erst einmal um, denn er hatte Sirius Zimmer nie gesehen. Einige Bilder hingen an der Wand; von Harry, James, Lily und Lupin. Harrys Bild war das Größte.

_Er hat mich wohl sehr gemocht. Das beruht jedoch auf Gegenseitigkeit,_ dachte Harry wehmütig.

Sein Blick galt immer noch den Bildern, als er langsam zu Sirius Nachtschrank hinüber ging und diesen öffnete. In der ersten Schublade fand Harry den Zweiwegespiegel bzw. das Gegenstück. Harry trug seinen Teil des Spiegels ständig bei sich, in der Hoffnung Sirius würde ihn rufen. Außerdem fand er noch ein paar Fotos. Die zweite Schublade war leer. Harry stand vom Bett auf und durchkämmte Sirius Schrank. Ganz unten im Schrank fand er einen großen Karton. Vorsichtig öffnete er diesen. Er enthielt viele Briefe, Aufzeichnungen und noch mehr Bilder. Einige Briefe waren von Harry, viele jedoch waren von Harrys Dad und sogar zwei von Harrys Mum.

_Hallo Sirius!_

Danke für deinen Brief. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut. Ihr seid doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich immer dachte. Nur James geht mir öfters heftig auf die Nerven. Was für ein Kind er doch sein kann, aber du scheinst etwas vernünftiger zu sein. Ich finde, du bist richtig süß.

War das etwa ein Liebesbrief von Mum an Sirius? Wieso hat er nie etwas davon erzählt?

_Ich dachte mir, weil es nächstes Wochenende wieder nach Hogsmeade geht, könnten wir beide vielleicht dort irgendwas zu zweit unternehmen. Und zwar OHNE James, Remus und Peter. Bitte sag mir schnell, ob du willst._

_Lily Evans_

Harry sank langsam in sich zusammen. Seine Augen wurden immer feuchter. Warum hatte ihm keiner erzählt, dass Sirius mit seiner Mum ausgegangen war? Harry wühlte in der Tasche seines Umhangs, fand aber nichts. Er schaute sich erneut im Zimmer um und fand eine Art Wecker. Er schnappte sich diesen und warf ihn durchs Zimmer. Harry raste vor Zorn.

Hastige Schritte kamen nach oben gerannt. Einige Sekunden später standen Moody und Lupin mit gezückten Zauberstäben im Zimmer.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung? Wir haben was poltern gehört!", fragte Lupin.

Harry deutete auf den kaputten Wecker. „Ich wars. Alles in Ordnung", sagte er kurz angebunden.

Die beiden steckten ihre Zauberstäbe weg und Moody verließ den Raum.

„Was ist los Harry? Wenn du nicht mehr willst können wir gehen."

„Mir geht's gut, wirklich. Ich pack das Zeug nur eben schnell zusammen, dann komm ich nach."

XXX

Harry eilte ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Glück waren Ron und Hermine nicht da. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes und las noch etliche Briefe und einige Aufzeichnungen. Letzten Endes waren nur noch zwei Briefe und eine Aufzeichnung da. Zuerst las der den Brief seiner Mum.

_Hi Sirius!_

_Ich brauche deinen Rat. Ich will James etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß nicht wie er es aufnimmt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er bereit dafür ist. Ich liebe ihn wahnsinnig und bin auch so glücklich als seine Frau. Bitte hilf mir, aber sag James nichts davon, ja? Er soll es von mir erfahren und nicht von dir._

Was sollte Dad nicht erfahren? Vielleicht, dass ihr beide ein Paar wart oder noch immer seit? Wieder flammte Wut in Harry auf und er las weiter.

Wir sind grade mal fünf Wochen verheiratet und ich bin schon schwanger.

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Seine Mum war schwanger und wandte sich zuerst an den Besten Freund ihres Mannes!

_Ich freu mich schon auf das Kleine, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es James sagen soll. Ich hoffe er wird sich genauso freuen wie ich es tue. Bitte hilf mir. Bitte. Ich flehe dich an._

_Lily Potter_

Harry nahm als nächstes einen Brief seines Dads.

_Hey Tatze!_

_Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe Lily grade einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat angenommen! Ich bin der glücklichste Mann der Welt! Endlich wird ein Traum war! Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte ich mir nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen können überhaupt mit Lily zusammen zu kommen. Ich liebe sie über alles! (Jetzt aber nicht neidisch werden. Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund!) Ich will mit ihr mindestens zwei Kinder und beide sollen genauso schön wie ihre Mutter sein. Du wirst natürlich Pate! Versprochen!_

_Ich muss dir wohl dafür danken, dass du nie etwas von ihr wolltest und ihr das auch gleich gesagt hast. Du wirst mein Trauzeuge. Ja, du musst einen Anzug tragen! Ich kenn dich doch genau! Das hättest du mich ja doch gefragt, ich dachte ich komm dir da einfach mal entgegen. Ich hör jetzt auf, denn ich vermisse Lilys Küsse so._

_Krone_

Harry war von dem Brief überwältigt. Er wusste, dass sein Dad in seine Mum vernarrt war, aber wie er sie liebte hatte er nie gewusst. Schließlich nahm er noch die letzte Aufzeichnung.

_Heute hab ich den ganzen Tag im St.Mungos verbracht. James ist endlich Vater. Sein Sohn heißt Harry. Nicht einmal bei der Hochzeit mit Lily war er so glücklich gewesen. Der kleine Harry besiegelt ihre ewige Liebe. Ich hatte versprochen, dass ich Lily und James bei der Geburt beistehe und das tat ich. Ein Versprechen, dass ich Lily oder James gebe, kann ich einfach nicht brechen. Moony und Dumbledore waren auch da. Nur Wurmschwanz konnte nicht._

Harry hatte nie erfahren, wie glücklich sein Dad bei seiner Geburt war. Er fühlte sich nicht besser, nein, er vermisste nach all diesen Briefen seine Eltern und auch Sirius so stark, wie noch nie.

„Harry? Ist alles okay?", fragte Hermine, die gerade durch den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte.

„Mir geht's gut. Wieso fragst du?"

„Du saßt da so in Gedanken. Na ja und letzte Nacht habe ich mir auch Sorgen um dich gemacht"

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber fast alle bemuttern mich. Ich mag das nicht besonders, auch wenn es nett gemeint ist."

„Harry, ich mag dich sehr und will nicht, dass dir was zustößt."

„Ich pass auf. Versprochen!"

Hermine ging näher auf Harry zu und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Hermine errötete leicht und Harry war vollkommen baff.

„Essen ist fertig. Kommst du mit?", brachte sie gerade noch hervor. Harry nickte und beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

XXX

Nach dem Abendessen wollte Harry noch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, deshalb irrte er in Gedanken versunken durchs Schloss, bis er fast mit Dumbledore zusammen gestoßen wäre.

„Verzeihung, Professor!"

„Es ist ja nichts passiert."

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Ja natürlich, Harry. Frag was du willst."

„Warum waren Sie bei meiner Geburt dabei? Kannten Sie meine Eltern so gut?"

„Ich kannte Lily und James in der Tat sehr gut. Sie hatten mich gebeten dabei zu sein. Als James nach Stunden mit dir auf dem Arm aus dem Zimmer kam, um zu zeigen, dass du geboren warst, weinte er vor Freude und Stolz. Deine Mutter traf ich erst eine Woche später, aber sie freute sich genauso und war mächtig stolz auf dich. Du warst nicht einmal zwei Monate alt, da sprachen die Beiden schon von noch einem Baby, aber sie wollten noch ein wenig warten, bis du etwas größer und aus dem gröbsten raus bist. Ich habe keinen der Beiden je wegen deinem Geschrei genervt gesehen. Ich glaube du hast ihre Liebe entgültig besiegelt!"

„Sirius hat auf ein Stück Pergament auch geschrieben das ich die Liebe besiegelt hätte."

„Das hast du auch. Du warst von Anfang an ein Wunschkind!"

„Aber Mum hat mit sich gehadert es Dad zu sagen..."

„Sie waren jung und frisch vermählt. Außerdem war sie nicht mit dir schwanger zu der Zeit!"

„Aber mit wem dann? Ich habe keine Geschwister!", sagte Harry überrascht.

Dumbledore schien unglücklich darüber den letzten Satz gesagt zu haben. „Nun, ich fürchte, dass ich dir das noch nicht sagen kann. Dein aber auch das Leben deines Geschwisterkindes wären dann noch mehr gefährdet. Es wird die Zeit kommen."

„Professor, ich möchte es aber jetzt erfahren!"

„Hör zu Harry. Heute werde ich dir nichts erzählen, aber morgen oder übermorgen"

Harry wollte etwas sagen doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. „Ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich. Schlaf bitte in meinem Gästezimmer. Deine Freunde machen sich eh schon genug Sorgen um dich und sollte etwas passieren, kann ich dich wenigstens schnell erreichen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Na ja und du und ich haben nicht ständig Molly im Nacken", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Okay. Wenn es sein muss."

„Dann geh deine Sachen holen. Ich warte am Wasserspeier auf dich."

Harry nickte und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Er war schockiert; keiner hatte ihm je gesagt, dass er noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester hatte! Warum wurde ihm überhaupt so wenig über die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern erzählt?

XXX

„Hey Harry. Was machst du da? Du haust doch nicht etwa ab, oder?", fragte Ron, als er seinen Freund beim Packen seiner Sachen sah.

„Nee, ich wollte eigentlich nicht abhauen. Dumbledore will, dass ich vorerst in sein Gästezimmer ziehe." Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Zum Glück muss ich da nicht hin!"

Ron und Harry lachten.

„Kommst du mit nach London?"

„Ich glaube schon. Vielleicht ist es doch besser ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen. Vorausgesetzt ich darf mit."

„Ach, Dad wird das schon irgendwie regeln!"

„Sorry, aber ich muss weiter packen."

„Ich leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Super Idee!" Mit Rons Hilfe war er innerhalb weniger Minuten fertig.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?", fragte Harry.

„Klar doch. Dann bis morgen!"

„Ciao."

Langsam trottete Harry in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

XXX

Am Wasserspeier wartete bereits Dumbledore. Er flüsterte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier gab die Treppe frei. Sie stiegen die Treppe ein Stück hinauf, bis Dumbledore vor einer Türe stehen blieb.

„Hier ist dein Zimmer. Es ist nicht besonders groß, aber es sollte für dich alleine reichen."

„Danke."

„Wärst du bereit das ganze Schuljahr in dem Zimmer zu bleiben? Aber natürlich nur zum Schlafen und wenn du mal deine Ruhe haben willst! Es wäre für dich und deine Mitschüler sicherer."

„Okay."

„Dann lass ich dich mal alleine."

Dumbledore verließ das Zimmer. Bevor er die Türe geschlossen hatte sagte Harry: „Professor?"

Dumbledore sah ihn bedächtig an.

„Danke. Danke für alles was Sie bisher für Mum, Dad, Sirius und mich getan haben!"

Harry fand, dass es an der Zeit war sich zu bedanken. Dumbledore lächelte kurz und schloss die Tür. Harry fühlte sich einsam, sogar sehr einsam. Es ist doch nur nachts, morgen früh bin ich doch wieder bei den anderen. Er versuchte sich Mut zu machen.

XXX

Harry stand am nächsten Morgen spät auf. Er hatte seit langem Mal wieder ohne jeden Traum geschlafen. Er stand auf, machte sich fertig und ging in die große Halle, um mit den anderen zu frühstücken. Seine Laune war blendend.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Gut geschlafen?", begrüßte Bill ihn in der Eingangshalle. Gemeinsam gingen sie die letzten Meter in die Große Halle.

„Morgen. Ich hab super geschlafen."

„Cool. Weißt du es schon? Ich bin verlobt!", sagte Bill fröhlich.

„Ron hat es mir letztens erzählt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke".

Harry setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermine. Endlich konnte sich Harry wieder freuen, bei Freunden zu sitzen und mit ihnen Spaß zu haben. Er vermisste seine Familie immer noch, aber er fühlte sich wieder etwas besser. Er glaubte, dass viele die am Tisch saßen überrascht waren, dass es ihm so gut ging.

XXX

„Harry! Warte mal bitte", rief Hermine ihm hinterher.

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Ähm, das mit gestern tut mir leid."

„Warum denn? Ich finde es irgendwie süß von dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte den Kuss."

„Ach der. Ähm nun ja. Schon vergessen"

Hermine, die rot geworden war, stapfte wütend davon. Harry hörte jemanden leise hüsteln.

„Oh Professor Lupin. Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: sage einem Mädchen nie, dass du den Kuss vergessen willst!"

Grinsend schritt Lupin weg. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr: Was war bitte plötzlich in Hermine gefahren?

XXX

Er ging in ‚sein' Zimmer und las sich nochmals sämtliche Briefe durch, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ähm ja", sagte er vorsichtig. Dumbledore trat ein.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unordnung. Ich lese grade ein paar Briefe, die Sirius gehörten", rechtfertigte Harry sich schnell.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Du hast mich gestern etwas gefragt, auf das ich dir heute antworten will. Professor Lupin und Professor McGonagall werden auch dabei sein. Sie warten seit Jahren auf eine Antwort. Komm, wir gehen in mein Büro."

Harry folgte ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Im Büro angekommen wies Dumbledore auf einen Stuhl und Harry setzte sich. Lupin und McGonagall waren schon da und warteten.

„Vor vielen Jahren wurde mir klar, dass Lily und James kein normales Ehepaar werden würden. Ich unterrichtete die Beiden von meinen Gedanken. Sie nahmen sich das schwer zu Herzen, aber sie wollten sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Und dann erhielt ich vier Wochen nach der Hochzeit eine Eule von Lily. Sie war besorgt, unsicher und hatte Angst..."

Dumbledore dachte kurz nach. Es herrschte Stille und Harry unterbrach diese.

„Sie hat erfahren, dass sie schwanger ist", sagte er.

McGonagall und Lupin sahen Harry überrascht an.

„Ich habe einen Brief von ihr an Sirius gelesen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es Dad sagen sollte."

„Wir trafen uns und ich erzählte ihr von einer Voraussagung, die kurz vorher gemacht wurde. Es ging um ein Kind, dass eines Tages eines seiner Geschwister bei einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod helfen soll. Lily hatte große Angst. Sie wollte ihr erstes Baby nicht verlieren. Ich hatte zwar nicht viele Beweise, dass ihr Baby gemeint war, aber ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Erst einen Monat später brachte sie es übers Herz es James zu sagen. Er war genauso verzweifelt. Diese Prophezeiung stellte ihre Liebe auf die Probe, aber James und Lily gaben nicht auf. Sie erzählten ihren Freunden, dass sie in den Urlaub fahren würden. Keiner außer James, Lily und mir wusste von der Schwangerschaft. Die Beiden reisten 5 Monate lang. Sie waren jeden Tag an einem anderen Ort, sie sollten von keinem gefunden werden. Es gab einige Komplikationen während der Reise, Lily hätte das Kind nämlich beinahe verloren. Das Kleine konnte aber gerettet werden. Als sie dann im 9.Monat schwanger war, ging das mit dem Reisen nicht mehr. Es raubte Lily die letzten Kräfte. So entschlossen sie bis kurz nach der Geburt in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Zum Glück erholte sich Lily schnell wieder. Dann war da noch das Problem, wer sollte Lily bei der Geburt helfen? Ein alter Freund von mir half schließlich. Bald darauf erblickte ein kleines Mädchen das Licht der Welt."

„Ich habe eine Schwester?", unterbrach Harry.

„Das hat er doch gerade gesagt", zischte McGonagall.

Dumbledore blickte McGonagall warnend an.

„Bitte Minerva. Ja Harry. Du hast eine Schwester. Lily und James gaben ihr den Namen Cecilia. Die drei verbrachten etwa einen Monat zusammen, dann brachte ich sie zu einer Pflegefamilie, die Zauberer waren. Dort erhielt sie einen neuen Namen, der jetzt allerdings keine Rolle spielt. Sie wuchs in einer intakten Familie auf und besuchte bis vor ein paar Jahren Durmstrang. Sie und auch du, Harry, ihr habt euch beide sehr gut entwickelt. James und Lily wären sehr stolz auf euch!"

Harry schwieg. Er konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte eine Schwester. „Warum durfte ich sie nie kennen lernen?", fragte er perplex.

„Es war zu gefährlich. Wenn Voldemort von ihr gehört hätte wäre auch sie in großer Gefahr gewesen. Wir wollten sie so lange in der Versenkung halten wie nur möglich, damit sie dir beim letzten Kampf helfen kann."

McGonagall sah genauso überrascht wie Lupin aus. Er saß die ganze Zeit über ruhig auf seinem Stuhl. Harry fuhr sich durch seine Haare.

„Ich finde wir sollten Cecilia schnell zu uns holen. Sie muss noch eine Menge lernen", meinte McGonagall.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe vor kurzem mit ihr geredet. Sie hatte eh vor sich uns anzuschließen. Ich hole sie morgen in Hogsmeade ab. Willst du vielleicht mit kommen, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken. „Ähm.. nun... ähm ja. Ich komme mit."

„Gut dann kannst du ruhig gehen. Wir sehen uns später!"

Harry nickte, ging zu seinen Freunden und erzählte ihnen, was er gerade gehört hatte.

XXX

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kumpel. Jetzt wirst du wissen, wie das mit Geschwistern ist", meinte Ron.

„Ach sei nicht albern Ron", blaffte Hermine ihn an.

„Warum zofft ihr beiden euch schon wieder?", warf Ginny ein.

„Hermine ist wegen irgendwas sauer auf mich."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich bin auf jemand anderen sauer!"

„Dann brauchst du mich ja nicht so an zu machen!"

„Ron, Hermine, kommt auf den Boden zurück. Es gibt Leute, die vielleicht ernsthaftere Probleme haben, als ihr beiden! Hermine, wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast dann sag es, aber hör auf andere anzufauchen, klar?", sagte Harry zornig.

„Ich gehe allein ein wenig zum See. Lasst mich bitte in Ruhe", fuhr er mit gemäßigter Stimme fort und ging anschließend.

XXX

Er saß eine ganze Weile im Gras und schaute über den See.

„Ich komme hier gerne hin. Dieser Ort erinnert mich sehr an meine Schulzeit." Lupin stand aufeinmal neben ihm. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Gerne."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht so. Ich hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht, dass ich eine Schwester habe."

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass James Sirius und mir etwas verschweigt. Ihm blieb ja leider keine andere Wahl. Ich glaube dir geht's ziemlich mies, auch wegen Hermine, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht bei mir wohnen willst? Sirius wollte dir ja ein Zuhause geben, aber dazu kam er ja leider nicht mehr... Es ist nur ein Vorschlag von mir, wenn du nicht willst ist das auch okay."

Harry schaute überrascht. „Ich würde gerne bei Ihnen wohnen."

„Du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange, da ist das schon in Ordnung."

Harry nickte zufrieden.

„Ich habe gerade noch mal mit Professor Dumbledore über London geredet. Du darfst mit wenn du willst, aber einer wird euch immer im Auge haben, ja? Es wäre zu gefährlich."

„Danke für alles. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe."

„Ist schon alles vergessen. Alle verstehen es. Gut, wir verstehen nicht alles, aber vieles."

Die Beiden saßen noch einige Stunden so im Gras, bis es langsam aber sicher dämmerte, dann zog es sie auch nach drinnen.

Written by: Isabel


	3. Cecilia

Huhu!  
Die Review-Antworten findet ihr am Ende!  
LG  
LillyAmalia

**Anmerkung:** Diese FF enthält **keine** Spoiler zu HP6! Ich werde dieses Buch erst ab Oktober auf Deutsch lesen! Diese FF wird jedoch fertig gestellt!

* * *

**3.Cecilia**

„Professor!", rief Bill Dumbledore und Harry am nächsten Tag hinterher, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machen konnten.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Bill?", fragte er freundlich.

„Kann ich Sie bitte begleiten? Nati kommt auch gleich in Hogsmeade an."

„Du kannst uns gerne begleiten."

Bill nickte und die drei machten sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Sie mussten nicht lange auf den Zug warten, denn dieser fuhr schon nach wenigen Minuten ein. Nicht besonders viele Leute stiegen aus. Ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren, in denen einige dunkle Strähnen verliefen, schaute sich orientierungslos um.

„Nati!", rief Bill höchst erfreut.

Das Mädchen schritt elegant auf sie zu und küsste Bill liebevoll. „Hallo, Bill!"

„Hallo, mein Engel! Ich habe dich so wahninnig vermisst! Kommst du? Ich will dich meinen Eltern vorstellen! Sie freuen sich schon sehr, dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Ähm, das geht jetzt nicht. Ich muss auf Albus Dumbledore warten."

„Na, da hast du aber Glück. Das ist Professor Dumbledore und das ist Harry Potter."

„Oh! Das ist mir jetzt aber peinlich." Ihr Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Rot, als sie Dumbledore und Harry die Hand gab.

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. Harry war baff - Bills Verlobte war seine Schwester?

„Herzlich Willkommen hier in Hogsmeade. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss sicher gehen, dass du wirklich die bist, auf die ich warte. Deswegen hätte ich da noch eine klitzekleine Frage an dich."

„Okay."

„Welchen Namen gaben dir deine Eltern noch?"

„Cecilia."

„Das stimmt. Also, dann können wir ja wieder zurück nach Hogwarts."

Die vier verließen Hogsmeade und folgten der Straße in Richtung Hogwarts. Harry konnte es nicht fassen - Seine große Schwester war mit dem Bruder seines besten Freundes verlobt. Cecilia sah seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Das rote Haar und die Mandelförmigen, grünen Augen hatte sie von ihr geerbt. Nur die dunklen Strähnen in ihrem Haar wiesen auf seinen Dad hin. Sie und Bill sahen sehr verliebt aus. Harry sagte die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort.

* * *

„Ich will euch zwei Turteltauben ja nur ungern trennen, aber ich will mit Natalja etwas unter vier Augen besprechen", sagte Dumbledore nach dem Mittagessen.

Sie nickte. Bill sah dabei ein wenig eifersüchtig aus.

„Dann sollten wir in mein Büro gehen. Harry, willst du auch mit?"

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Professor. Der Arme hat in letzter Zeit genug Überraschungen erhalten", meinte Mrs Weasley.

„Ich glaube, Harry kann das alleine entscheiden", antwortete Dumbledore entschieden.

Grummelnd deckte sie den Tisch ab, obwohl sie das eigentlich nicht hätte tun müssen, denn wofür gab es schon Hauselfen?

Harry nickte ebenfalls und die drei gingen in Dumbledores Büro.

* * *

Dumbledore erzählte ihr alles von Anfang bis Ende. Nur über Sirius sagte er nichts und Harry war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Das sind nicht meine leiblichen Eltern, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin?", fragte sie zaghaft und sehr schüchtern.

„Ich fürchte nein. Es war zu gefährlich für dich, Lily, James und auch Harry."

„Ich fasse es nicht. Mein Bruder ist der berühmte Harry Potter!"

Sie musterte Harry. Er wich ihren Blicken aus, auch wenn er neugierig war seine Schwester kennen zu lernen.. Er wollte nicht schon wieder ein Familienmitglied lieb gewinnen und dann wieder verlieren.

„Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal treffen, aber das du mein Bruder bist, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können."

Harry lächelte matt und schaute auf den Boden.

„Stimmt diese Prophezeiung?", erkundigt sie sich vorsichtig.

„Ja, leider. Aber ich bitte dich: Erzähle keinem davon. Ich denke das würde einigen Leuten auf den Magen schlagen. Du wirst viel lernen müssen, um zu helfen."

„Ich weiß... ich werde trotzdem versuchen Ihnen und auch Harry helfen."

„Danke. Ihr beide könnt jetzt gehen. Ihr wollt euch bestimmt näher kennen lernen. Wir sehen uns später."

Natalja und Harry verließen das Büro. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Harry blieb vor seiner Türe stehen. Natalja tat es ihm nach.

„Ähm, das ist mein Zimmer", sagte er. „Ich wollte noch ein wenig lesen."

„Oh. Ich dachte wir reden ein bisschen. Ich würde gerne meinen Bruder kennen lernen. Ich dachte immer ich wäre ein Einzelkind."

„Dachte ich auch immer", meinte er unwirsch.

„Hör zu. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Man hat mir mein Leben leicht gemacht, dir jedoch nicht. Mich interessiert, wie du dein Leben bis jetzt gemeistert hast und ich möchte nicht diese Gerüchte aus dem Tagespropheten glauben! Ich will deine Schwester oder wenigstens deine Freundin sein. Unseren Eltern zuliebe, ja?"

„Wie ich mein Leben bis jetzt gemeistert habe, willst du wissen? Gut, kann ich dir sagen: Wenn man bei den Dursleys lebt, dann kann man leicht überleben. Ich habe ein paar gute Freunde, die mir immer beistehen. Ich bin 4 Mal Lord Voldemort entkommen und ich habe kurz vor den Sommerferien Sirius verloren. Ich hatte also, wie du siehst, ein echt cooles Leben! Ich brauche nicht noch mehr Leute, die mich bemuttern. Entschuldige mich, aber ich will meine Ruhe haben!", fauchte er etwas zu laut. Harry öffnete seine Tür, ging in sein Zimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Natalja war über Harrys Verhalten überrascht und fragte sich, ob es vielleicht stimmte, was letztes Jahr im Tagespropheten stand.

„Nimm das, was er gerade gesagt hat nicht allzu ernst. Er trauert."

Natalja drehte sich um. Dumbledore stand hinter ihr.

„Er scheint gar nichts mit mir zu tun haben zu wollen", sagte sie leicht niedergeschlagen.

„Ich glaube er will dich kennen lernen, aber er hat letztes Jahr viel durch gemacht und ich bin mit daran schuld, dass Sirius tot ist."

„Darf ich erfahren, wer dieser Sirius war?"

Die beiden spazierten durch das Schloss.

„Ja das darfst du. Es war Sirius Black."

„Aber was hat Harry mit einem Mörder zu tun?", fragte sie leicht panisch.

„Sirius hat eure Eltern nie verraten. Es war jemand anders. Nun, Harry, Ron und Hermine fanden vor drei Jahren heraus, dass er Harrys Pate und auch unschuldig war. Dieses Jahr musste Harry mit ansehen, wie er getötet wurde. Ich erzählte Harry zu wenig seit er an dieser Schule war. Das musste sich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ändern. Ich sagte ihm auch, dass er eine Schwester hat – dich!. Ich glaube, er will keine Bindung mit dir eingehen, da er Angst hat dich zu verlieren."

„Und ich halte ihm ne Predigt... Das hab ich ja mal wieder super hinbekommen!"

„Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Wir alle haben ihn in letzter Zeit nicht immer richtig behandelt. Doch in den letzten Tagen hat er große Fortschritte gemacht. Gib ihm einfach ein wenig Zeit."

„Ich werde ihm so viel Zeit lassen, wie er nur braucht."

„Dann sehen wir uns später."

Dumbledore ging in Richtung Lehrerzimmer.

* * *

Harry saß alleine in seinem Zimmer. Er dachte an Dumbledores Worte_: „Weine immer, wenn dir danach ist. Wir verstehen dich alle und wollen dir helfen, aber du musst es auch wollen."_ Ihm war nach weinen zu Mute und schließlich tat er es auch. Es war ihm egal wie früh es war, legte sich in sein Bett und weinte sich in den Schlaf, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wachte er wieder auf.

* * *

„Und wie hat Cecilia es aufgenommen?", fragte Lupin Dumbledore, als dieser ins Lehrerzimmer kam.

„Sie war überrascht, aber sie schien sich zu freuen."

„Warum nennen Sie Nati Cecilia?", fragte Bill verwundert.

„Weil ihre Eltern sie Cecilia genannt haben", antwortete Lupin.

Mrs & Mr Weasley, Charlie, Percy und Tonks sahen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Lupin fragend an.

„Ihre Eltern nennen sie aber auch Nati!"

„Ihre Adoptiveltern nennen sie Natalja, aber ihre leiblichen Eltern gaben ihr vor etlichen Jahren den Namen Cecilia. Sie mussten ihr erstes Kind Cecilia weggeben, um das zweite Kind und Cecilia zu retten. Ich würde sogar sagen, um die ganze Welt zu retten."

„Wer ist dieses zweite Kind?", fragte Tonks begierig.

„Es ist Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte Mrs Weasley.

„Ja Molly. Harry ist das zweite Kind von Lily und James."

„Aber ich dachte, Harry sei ihr einzigstes Kind gewesen", meinte Percy.

„Den Aufzeichnungen nach hatten sie auch nur ein Kind, aber ich weiß es besser, denn ich war bei Cecilias Geburt dabei..."

Dumbledore erzählte erneut die Geschichte um Cecilia und Harry Potter.

„Ich sollte mal nach dem Jungen sehen. Er muss sich doch schrecklich fühlen", murmelte Mrs Weasley.

„Lass ihn bitte in Ruhe, Molly. Wenn er Hilfe braucht kommt er schon", sagte ihr Mann leicht ruppig.

„Arthur, jetzt reicht es mir. Harry hat genug gelitten. Er braucht eine Mutter und da Lily tot ist, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern!"

„Nein Molly! Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, wenn er Hilfe braucht", warf Lupin ein.

Eine hitzige Debatte entstand und keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Harry in der Tür stand. Als Dumbledore sich umdrehte, sah er ihn und sorgte endlich für Ruhe.

„Es ist nett von Ihnen allen, dass Sie sich um mich kümmern wollen, aber ich brauche wirklich keine Hilfe. Und wenn ich welche will, dann sage ich es schon. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, will ich bei Professor Lupin leben."

Alle schauten ihn gespannt an.

„Wissen Sie wo Cecilia ist? Ich wollte mit ihr reden", fuhr er zu Dumbledore gerichtet fort.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie zum See wollte", meinte dieser.

„Danke."

* * *

Harry drehte sich um und ging zum See, wo Cecilia im Gras saß.

„Hi Cecilia." Harry setzte sich neben seine Schwester.

„Hallo Harry."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefaucht habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe es. Dumbledore hat mir gerade erzählt was letztes Jahr passiert ist. Das tut mir echt Leid."

„Danke."

„Ich heiße ja eigentlich Natalja, aber ich denke ich werde mich jetzt Cecilia nennen lassen. Mum und Dad zuliebe. Du darfst mich so nennen wie du willst."

„Ich werde dich auch Cecilia nennen, ja?"

„Klar. Kannst du gerne machen. Erzählst du mir ein wenig über dich?"

„Ja, mache ich..."

Er fing an zu erzählen und Cecilia lauschte ihm gespannt.

„Ähm, ich will dich ungerne unterbrechen, aber laufen dort Tiere herum?"

Cecilia deutete auf ein Gebüsch auf der anderen Seite des Sees.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Schnell! Nimm deinen Zauberstab. Wir müssen schnell wieder rein!"

Sie rannten schnell, doch plötzlich stand ein Todesser vor ihnen.

„Hallo, Potter! So schnell sieht man sich wieder", sagte die eisige Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

„Wer ist denn diese schöne Lady? Doch nicht etwa deine Freundin?", fragte er gehässig und lachte.

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie ist nur eine Bekannte von Professor Dumbledore."

„Ach, den alten Knacker gibt es auch noch?"

„Ja, ihn gibt es noch", erwiderte Harry trotzig.

„Potter, du kommst mit mir! Du wirst von meinem Herren erwartet."

„Tja, tut mir Leid. Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich heute verhindert bin. Komm Cecilia."

Cecilia nickte und sie gingen einige Schritte, als Malfoy wieder vor ihnen stand. Er zerrte nun heftig an Harrys Ärmel. Harry versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Wenig später stand auch Bellatrix vor ihnen. Harry kochte noch mehr vor Zorn.

„Oh, das süße kleine Potterbaby", sagte sie in ihrer Babysprache.

„Sie haben Sirius getötet! Sie Mörderin!"

Malfoy verstärkte seine Kraft.

„Expelliarmus", rief Bellatrix und Cecilia flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Cecilia stand steif neben Harry. Sie zitterte richtig vor Angst.

„Hey! Lassen Sie Harry in Ruhe!"

Harry erkannte diese Stimme sofort: Es war Hagrid. Er kam keuchend mit dem kleinen Stück von seinem alten Zauberstab angerannt.

„Expelliarmus", rief er und Malfoys, Bellatrix' und Cecilias Zauberstäbe kamen ihm entgegen.

„HAGRID! Bitte hol Hilfe!", schrie Harry.

„Du kommst jetzt mit! Klar, Potter?"

„Er wird nicht mitkommen, Lucius", sagte jemand anderes. Es war Dumbledore. „Sie werden jetzt mit MIR kommen!"

Er fesselte Malfoy und Bellatrix mit einem Zauberspruch und Hagrid passte auf die Beiden auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden?", fragte Dumbledore sehr besorgt.

Harry nickte. Cecilia zitterte immer noch, aber auch sie nickte.

„Kommt, wir gehen erst einmal rein. Hagrid hältst du Malfoy und Bellatrix in Schach? Es müssten jeden Moment ein paar Auroren kommen. Ah, da sind sie schon"

Hagrid warf Dumbledore noch schnell die drei Zauberstäbe rüber, dann schob Dumbledore Harry und seine Schwester in Richtung des Schlosses.

* * *

„Nati!", rief Bill, als die drei das Schloss betraten.

„Bill!" Cecilia weinte.

Bill nahm seine Verlobte liebevoll in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich verspreche es dir, Engel."

Harry lachte innerlich. _Natürlich wird alles wieder gut. Wir müssen ja nur gegen Voldemort kämpfen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung._

Cecilia war mit den Nerven am Ende – sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Noch vor ein paar Stunden war sie eine ganz normale Frau gewesen und nun soll sie ihrem berühmten Bruder das Leben retten.

„Harry, ist alles okay?", fragte Mrs Weasley panisch, während sie und die anderen angehechtet kamen.

„Mir geht's gut. Sie sollten sich auch mal wegen Cecilia Gedanken machen. Ich glaube, sie braucht mehr Hilfe als ich. Ich packe das alleine. Sie noch nicht."

* * *

Er stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Tonks saßen. Seine Freunde schienen besorgt zu sein. Sie starrten ihn förmlich an.

„Was denn?", blaffte Harry.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir und Cecilia?", erkundigte sich Tonks.

„Warum wollen eigentlich immer alle wissen, wie es mir geht? Zum letzten Mal: Mir geht es gut. Ich schaffe es alleine und wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte, dann würde ich sie mir holen. Klar?"

„Harry, ich mach mir aber Sorgen um dich. Sei doch nicht immer so egoistisch", fauchte Hermine.

„Hermine, sag mir doch endlich mal was du für Probleme mit mir hast, dann können wir weiterreden."

Er stapfte wütend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. _Wo soll ich nur hin? Ich geh nicht wieder zu den anderen, draußen spazieren gehen kann ich auch nicht und in dieses dämliche Gästezimmer von Dumbledore will ich auch nicht. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen. Ich brauche niemanden. Okay, ich gebe zu Cecilia scheint total nett zu sein, aber ich will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Mum und Dad hätten bestimmt gewollt, dass es ihr immer gut geht. Ich werde mich für sie opfern, wenn es nötig ist._

* * *

Schließlich entschied Harry sich in Dumbledores Gästezimmer zu gehen. Als er die Tür öffnete, saß McGonagall auf einem Stuhl. Es schien so, als hätte sie eine ganze Weile auf ihn gewartet. Ihre Augen sahen wässerig aus.

„Da sind Sie ja, Potter. Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie sehen."

„Ich möchte ihn aber nicht sehen. Richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich die Schule noch heute verlassen werde und nie wieder zurückkehren werde."

„Das können Sie nicht machen!"

„Und ob ich das kann! Ich werde es tun!"

„Das werden Sie nicht!"

„Sie können mir gar nichts verbieten, Professor McGonagall. Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

„Ich verbiete es Ihnen aber! Wo wollen Sie denn auch hin?"

„Bestimmt nicht zu den Dursleys. Ich werde schon etwas finden."

In McGonagalls Augen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Angst und Zorn.

„Sie werden jetzt mitkommen. Ihr Pate ließ sein Leben, um Sie zu retten. Wollen Sie ihm wirklich so dafür danken?"

Das war genug des Guten für Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass ich daran Schuld bin, dass Sirius tot ist! Das brauchen Sie mir nicht zu sagen. Meine Eltern starben wegen mir, Nicolas Flamel ist wegen mir tot, Ginny und Hagrid waren wegen mir in Lebensgefahr und wegen mir ist Voldemort zurück! Jetzt soll nicht auch noch Cecilia leiden. Mir reicht es! Ich werde nicht mehr den lieben kleinen Jungen spielen, der auf fast alles hört. Nein! Das hat endlich ein Ende. Ich gehe!"

Während er das schrie, stopfte er all seine Sachen in seinen Koffer.

„Potter, Sie werden nirgendwo hingehen!"

„Oh doch, das werde ich."

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. Er, Lupin, Bill und auch Cecilia standen in der Tür.

„Sieht man das nicht? Ich gehe!"

Lupins Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Harry, du darfst nicht gehen", meinte er.

„Ich werde es aber trotzdem machen. Mich interessiert das alles nicht mehr."

„Komm mit mir in mein Büro, dann können wir darüber reden."

„Immer nur dieses Reden. Ich möchte nicht mehr reden. Es geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich weiß inzwischen genug, um zu wissen, dass ich das nicht möchte."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter", meinte McGonagall.

Cecilia trat einen Schritt vor. „Bitte geh nicht. Ich hatte zwar gerade furchtbare Angst, aber ich werde auf dich aufpassen."

Harry wollte nicht, dass sie auf ihn aufpasste.

„Mein Entschluss steht fest: Ich gehe!"

„Zwing mich bitte nicht, dich gewaltsam hier zu behalten", bat Dumbledore.

„Ich werde gehen."

Dumbledore hatte versteckt seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Als Harry mit seinem Koffer und Hedwig an ihnen vorbeistapfte hetzte Dumbledore ihm einen Zauber auf den Hals. Harry sackte zu Boden, da er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Lupin fing ihn auf und legte ihn auf das Bett.

„HEBEN SIE SOFORT DIE BEINKLAMMER AUF!", brüllte Harry wütend.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich werde das nicht tun. Erst, wenn wir geredet haben."

„Sind Sie alle eigentlich schwer von Begriff? Ich will nicht mehr quatschen. Ich will nur meine Familie wieder haben. Mehr will und brauche ich nicht." Seine Stimme ging von Zorn in Trauer über.

„Würden Sie bitte alle nun gehen, damit ich mit Harry reden kann?"

Freiwillig verließen McGonagall, Bill, Lupin und auch Cecilia das Zimmer.

* * *

„Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich will hier weg", flehte Harry förmlich.

„Das geht nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Dann lassen Sie wenigstens Cecilia gehen. Sie sollte ein normales Leben führen dürfen."

„Auch das wird nicht gehen. Du wirst sie gegen Ende des Schuljahres brauchen."

„Warum ausgerechnet am Ende des Schuljahres?"

„Weil Voldemort dich da endgültig töten will. Es wird ihm gelingen, wenn ihr beide nicht zusammen arbeitet."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Vielleicht bekommt ihr auch eure Eltern und Sirius zurück, wenn alles so klappt, wie ich es mir denke."

„Aber wie-"

„Ich werde es dir noch früh genug sagen. Ich hebe jetzt den Zauber auf. Geh nicht. Ich behalte das Zimmer im Auge."

Er hob den Zauber auf und ließ Harry mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

* * *

Vor der Türe wartete Cecilia auf Dumbledore.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Harry?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Körperlich ja, aber psychisch, fürchte ich, geht es ihm nicht allzu gut. Er braucht eigentlich nicht uns, aber er braucht seine Eltern, Sirius oder dich. Und weil die ersten drei zur Zeit außer Frage stehen, bitte ich dich, dass du für ihn da bist."

„Natürlich bin ich für ihn da. Er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder."

„Danke. Bitte dräng dich ihm nicht auf. Er wird kommen, wenn er dich braucht."

„Okay."

„Ich werde mit den anderen reden. Sie sollen Harry nicht bemuttern. Sie sollen normal mit ihm umgehen."

Cecilia nickte. „Darf ich zu ihm?"

In diesem Moment krachte es laut in Harrys Zimmer. Cecilia zuckte zusammen.

„Ich glaube das ist gerade keine besonders gute Idee."

„Stimmt. Danke Professor."

Dumbledore schritt anmutig in sein Büro. Cecilia ging zu Bill in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer im dritten Stock.

* * *

„Engel, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Es ist alles okay. Wirklich."

„Na dann. Weißt du, ich hatte mir das alles anders vorgestellt."

„Ich auch Darling. Ich auch."

„Äh... Weißt du... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir beide noch morgen heiraten sollen."

Cecilia weinte fast vor Freude.

„Das wäre wunderbar! Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch." Beide küssten sich innig.

„Ich weiß, dass deine richtigen Eltern von Dumbledore getraut wurden. Sollen wir ihn fragen, ob er es auch bei uns tun würde?", flüsterte Bill zärtlich.

Cecilia nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, der mit den restlichen Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall und Hermine zusammensaß. Dumbledore stimmte zu und Mrs Weasley weinte wie ein Wasserfall.

„Mein Baby heiratet", schniefte sie.

Mr Weasley hatte sie liebevoll in den Arm genommen. Die anderen mussten sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Ich geh Fred und George eine Eule schicken. Kommst du mit Hermine?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, ich komme mit."

* * *

Als sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatten, fingen sie laut an zu prusten. Gemächlich gingen sie hoch in die Eulerei.

„Sollten wir es Harry sagen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht. Dumbledore meinte wir sollen ihn für heute in Ruhe lassen."

„Dann erfährt er es morgen."

„Du Hermine, ich wollte dir schon seit längerer Zeit was sagen, aber es ist irgendwie schwer in Worte zu fassen", stotterte Ron.

Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ich habe mich verliebt."

„Hey das ist doch schön. Warum guckst du so bedröppelt?"

Ron lief rot an. „Ich glaube, sie ist in jemand anderen verliebt."

„Sag ihr doch einfach, was du für sie empfindest. Vielleicht erwidert sie ja deine Gefühle."

Ron blieb stehen.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Hermine."

Jetzt raffte es Hermine endlich und wurde auch rot.

„Oh, nun ja..."

„Du bist in Harry verliebt, oder?"

„Ja, aber du bist mein bester Freund." Augenblicklich wurde sie knallrot, denn eigentlich hatte sie nie vor gehabt Ron diese Tatsache zu erzählen.

„Ich will aber nicht nur dein bester Freund sein. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein! Harry rafft doch nie, dass du in ihn verknallt bist!"

„Ron, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich empfinde nicht mehr als Freundschaft für dich. Ich bin in Harry verliebt und nicht in dich!" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte etwas ausgesprochen, was sie schon lange fühlte und doch nie wirklich zugeben wollte.

Schweigend schickten sie die Eule an Fred und George ab.

„Ich bin im Schlafsaal", sagte Ron bedrückt und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Hektik und gute Laune. Nur Mrs Weasley vergoss ab und zu ein paar Tränen. Harry bekam von dem ganzen Trubel nichts mit. Er lag wütend und traurig zugleich in seinem Bett. Sogar am frühen Nachmittag verließ er dieses nicht. Nach einer ganzen Weile klopfte es an der Türe. Dumbledore trat ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Harry versuchte gar nicht erst, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist gut. Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurzfristig, aber Cecilia und Bill wollen sich in zwei Stunden das Ja-Wort geben. Cecilia würde sich sehr freuen, wenn du dabei ihr und Bills Trauzeuge wärst."

„Ich komme nicht."

„Harry, sei jetzt bitte nicht auf die beiden sauer. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie dich erst einmal in Ruhe lassen sollen, deshalb war auch seit gestern niemand mehr hier."

„Schön. Ich komme trotzdem nicht."

„Cecilia will ihren einzigen Bruder an diesem wichtigen Tag bei sich haben. Sie mag dich sehr."

Harry drehte sich trotzig um, so dass Dumbledore sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Überlege es dir noch mal. Die Zeremonie findet in 1 1/2 Stunden in der Großen Halle statt."

Dumbledore ließ Harry mit seinen Gedanken alleine_. Soll ich nun dahin oder nicht?_ Alleine dieser Gedanke schwirrte ihm im Kopf rum. Es dauerte 1 Stunde und 20 Minuten, bis er sich entschieden hatte: _Ich werde hin gehen._

* * *

Schnell machte er sich fertig und hechtete in die Große Halle. Zum Glück hatte die Zeremonie noch nicht begonnen. Als Harry sich hinter Bill stellte, lächelte ihn dieser an. Harry schaute sich um: Fred und George waren ebenfalls da. Alle hatten sich schick gemacht. Hermine sah wunderschön aus. Auch sie lächelte ihn an. Mrs und Mr Weasley waren den Tränen nahe.

Plötzlich ertönte der Hochzeitsmarsch. Langsam schritt Cecilia zum Altar. Sie war noch schöner, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid mit Schleppe. Der Schleier war mit Blumenspangen in ihrem hochgesteckten Haar festgemacht. Sie ähnelte einem Engel.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diese beiden in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu bringen", begann Dumbledore und ein lauter Schluchzer von Mrs Weasley war zu vernehmen.

„Wenn jemand einen Einwand gegen diese Eheschließung hat, so möge er ihn jetzt vorbringen, oder für immer schweigen... Willst du, Cecilia Lily Amalia Potter den hier anwesenden Bill Weasley zu deinem Ehemann nehmen?"

„Ja ich will."

„Und willst du, Bill Weasley, die hier anwesende Cecilia Potter zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen?"

„Ja ich will."

Ginny trug zwei Ringe nach vorne und das Brautpaar steckte sich gegenseitig die Ringe an.

„Diese Ringe sind nur das äußere Zeichen eurer Liebe. Euch verbindet ein unsichtbares Band der ewigen Liebe. Hiermit erkläre ich euch beide zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst die Braut küssen."

Bill küsste Cecilia zärtlich. Die beiden strahlten vor Glück. Mrs Weasley weinte inzwischen hemmungslos. Cecilia und Bill nahmen die Glückwünsche ihrer Freunde entgegen, während Dumbledore einmal in die Hände klatschte und einen Moment später stand ein großer, gedeckter Tisch mit Stühlen mitten in der Halle. Harry gratulierte den beiden zuletzt.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe schon befürchtet du kommst nicht. Es wäre Schade gewesen, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst."

Harry nickte. Er glaubte, Cecilias Freude und Glück spüren zu können. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Arme aus. Harry wehrte sich nicht gegen diese Umarmung. Sie kam aus Liebe und nicht aus Mitleid. Harry lächelte, als sie ihn wieder los ließ.

„Ähm, aber ich fürchte, ich habe kein Geschenk für euch."

„Ist doch egal. Geschenke sind überhaupt nicht wichtig."

Harry setzte sich neben Lupin, Cecilia und Bill setzten sich an den Kopf des Tisches. Bill stellte sich sofort wieder hin.

„Nata... ähm, Cecilia und ich möchten uns bedanken, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig Zeit hattet. Eine Hochzeit ohne euch hätten wir uns kaum vorstellen können. Danke."

Alle applaudierten und auch Bill setzte sich wieder hin. Mrs Weasley rannen hier und da noch einige Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Es wurde noch bis spät in die Nacht gefeiert, doch Harry verließ die Gesellschaft schon am späten Nachmittag. Ihm war nicht besonders nach feiern zu Mute. Cecilia und Bill schienen es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen besuchte Hermine Harry in seinem Zimmer.

„Hi. Störe ich?"

„Nee, komm rein."

Harry deutete auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers. Hermine setzte sich.

„Kommst du denn jetzt mit nach London? Wir wollten schon morgen los."

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen, aber ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore davon hält. Ich durfte ja noch nicht einmal alleine zum Grimmauldplatz und das ist eigentlich ein recht sicherer Ort."

Hermine schaute enttäuscht.

„Aber ich kann ihn ja gleich fragen gehen, okay?"

„Okay. Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich komme gleich nach."

Hermine ging lächelnd. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Wie sollte er den Schulleiter fragen, ob er nach London durfte? Sein Herz pochte wie wild, während er die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro empor stieg. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür.

„Ja bitte."

Harry trat ein.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Lupin, McGonagall und überraschenderweise auch Snape saßen ihm gegenüber.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich komme später noch mal wieder", sagte Harry schnell und vermied es Snape anzuschauen.

„Du kannst ruhig bleiben. Wir waren eh grade fertig."

Snape und McGonagall erhoben sich und gingen. Lupin machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sie können bleiben, wenn Sie wollen", meinte Harry zu ihm.

„Was kann ich denn für dich tun, Harry?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Ron, Hermine und Ginny wollten doch morgen nach London fahren. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich auch mit darf." Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment.

„Du kannst mitfahren." Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

„Aber ich möchte, dass jemand aus dem Orden euch begleitet."

„Das mache ich", meinte Lupin sofort.

„In Ordnung, aber Minerva soll euch auch noch begleiten. Sie kann sich in eine Katze verwandeln. So wird es unauffälliger."

Lupin und Harry nickten.

„Gut, dann ist das geklärt. Ich werde Minerva gleich Bescheid sagen. Wir gehen hier morgen am besten gegen 8 Uhr los, damit ihr den Zug um 8.30 Uhr nehmen könnt. Harry, sagst du deinen Freunden Bescheid?"

Harry nickte erneut und ging seinen Freunden davon erzählen.

Written by: LillyAmalia

* * *

**Zu den Reviews:**

**laser-jet:** Na ja, jeder hatte leider unterschiedliche Ansichten... Und wenn es Leute gibt, die sich mit 15Jahren immer noch wie ein Baby verhalten, dann kommt es zum Eklat... Ist zwar Schade um die Freundschaft gewesen, aber was solls...

**An alle anderen:** Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Fühlt euch geknuddelt!


End file.
